


Three Girls in a Bed

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Lydia and Erica are forced to share a bed, Erica decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Girls in a Bed

"Ugh, I can't believe we're having to do this" Lydia grumbled.

"It's not that bad, Lydia" Allison replied.

"Yeah, I'm quite enjoying it actually" Erica smirked.

They were all stuck in a tiny bed, Lydia with her back to Allison, who had her back to Erica.

"Okay, how about we all just try to get some sleep?" Allison countered.

"Alright, night then" Lydia yawned.

It was a few minutes later when Allison felt the breathing on her neck get harder, and realised that Erica must have moved closer. She could feel the line of heat from Erica's body touching her back, and couldn't help but nuzzle into the warmth. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and turned around quickly to see Erica with her eyes closed, and assumed she just must have moved in her sleep. It was a minute or so later when the hand moved again, Erica's arm being thrown over her chest. Sighing, Allison tried to ignore it, until she felt Erica's hand move back up slightly, until her cold hand was touching Allison's skin under her top. She turned again and saw that Erica's eyes were still closed, and didn't notice how Erica's hand had moved up her abdomen and was now resting under her breasts. She groaned internally, wondering why she hadn't worn a bra to bed. The hand slowly trailed up the underside of her breast, to the valley in-between them. She heard Erica moan lightly behind her and figured that the blonde must have been having a wet dream. Suddenly the hand moved down roughly, catching at her nipple. The hand groped at her breast, slightly as her nipple hardened. The hand then moved to her other breast, brushing the nipple lightly, before tugging on it harder. Allison gasped at the sensation, as Erica continued to play with her breasts, pulling and tugging at them until they were hard peaks, and she could feel a wetness in-between her thighs. The hand then started to trial down to her shorts, and dipped underneath her underwear, cupping her pussy lightly before it started to tease at her lips. By this time Allison was letting at small moans as she felt the pleasure well up inside her.

"God, you love that don't you?" A voice mumbled behind her.

"Erica?...I thought...I..." She stuttered.

"You thought I'd get you off, and don't worry I will" She said, brushing over Allison's clit.

"But first of all, I think Lydia is looking a bit lonely. I want you to touch her" Erica ordered.

"What? No, I can't!" She exclaimed.

"Sh. You wouldn't want Lydia to wake up with my fingers down your panties would you?" Erica smirked.

"She's not wearing a bra, I can tell, just tease her nipples a bit...then I'll tease you" Erica told her, touching her clit again.

Wanting more, Allison slowly let her hand go under Lydia's thin top and moved her hand up until she felt her nipple.

"What...what do I do?" Allison questioned.

"Just brush at it, lightly" Erica said, as she did so to Allison's clit.

Allison slowly did as she was told, and was amazed at how quickly Lydia's nipples grew erect.

"She's a response one, huh? Now pull them" Erica ordered, as she slowly inserted a finger into Allison, making her moan.

Soon Lydia was letting at small moans and was thrusting into the air, obviously turned on and wet.

"Touch her, go on, I know you want to" Erica told her, as she started to thrust into Allison harder.

Allison did as she was told and let out a small gasp as she felt how wet Lydia was, and started to rub her clit, making the girl's moan's louder.

"Good girl, now put a finger in her, nice and slow" Erica exclaimed, as she added another finger into Allison, showing her how to do it.

Cautiously, Allison slid a finger into Lydia's entrance and felt her Lydia's walls tightened around her.

"Now start thrusting, in and out" Erica said, as she quickened her own pace, making Allison's hips rock forward trying to meet her fingers.

By now Lydia's own hips were thrusting desperately onto Allison's finger and she was surprised with her wet her friend already was.

"Yes...yes" Lydia moaned, shakily.

"That's all for you Allison" Erica whispered, making Allison more wet.

Allison slowly inserted another finger into Lydia.

"Please, I...I need to come" Allison cried, hips rolling as quick as she could.

"You don't get to come until Lydia does" Erica told her.

Growing bold, Allison inserted another finger into Lydia and let her thumb start to rub against Lydia's clit.

"Oh...Oh God, yes!" Lydia exclaimed, as she reached upwards with her own hands and started to play with her nipples.

"Allison, I'm so close, faster, faster!" She cried.

"You've been awake this whole time?" Allison realised.

"Yes, yes. I heard how Erica started touching you, it got me so wet...and then you, Oh God! Ali, I'm gonna, I'm...OOOOOH!" Lydia shouted, coming onto Allison's hand.

"Good girl, now time for your reward" Erica smirked as she pushed Allison's back onto the bed and climbed down her, her head resting between her thighs.

"I'm going to make you scream" Erica said, before she started licking at Allison's clit, while fucking her with her fingers.

"Yes, yes! Faster!" She cried.

"God, Ali, you're so hot like this, all spread out and writhing" Lydia said, as she started playing with Allison's nipples bringing her closer to the edge.

Erica started to up her pace as she added another finger, as she lapped at the girl's clit.

"Oh, yes! I'm so close, I...oh...OOOOOOH!" Allison screamed as she came over Erica's face.

"Well this was more fun than I expected" Lydia smirked 

 


End file.
